


Beat

by Justea8785



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battle of Britain, Cure, Happy Ending, M/M, WW2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justea8785/pseuds/Justea8785
Summary: 二三月写的第一篇国设，不列颠空战的末期
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 米英
Kudos: 5





	Beat

稍稍恢复意识的时候英国睁开眼睛，有什么东西就在他眼前，一片漆黑。当烧焦的味道混合着来总各种东西的灰烬蹿进他的肺部时，英国终于明白了自己的处境。  
  
他被埋在土里了。  
  
随着身体的控制权逐渐回归，他试着活动手脚。然而负伤的身体终究不敌没过身体的残渣，一番挣扎后似乎没有任何效果。  
  
他听见伦敦在燃烧，轰炸还没有结束。这座城自古以来便似乎有诅咒一般，总是一次次在火中毁灭、重生。伦敦几乎已经是被毁了，这次的袭击比今年的任何一次都更加猛烈。他挣扎着想去尽量救助些伦敦可怜的市民们，每次每次，许多人在夜里闭上眼睛，便再也没有机会睁开。然而，一切挣扎化作徒劳。  
  
不顺畅的呼吸变得艰难起来。他发不了声，身体疲惫到了极点，所有的伤口，里面的外面的，都在同时叫嚣着撕裂着燃烧着。他几乎要与这堆埋着他的东西融为一体了。迷迷糊糊中他想着他们似乎本来就是一体。或许他会被救起，又或许，他会变成伦敦的残渣。然后呢？他会怎么样呢？会有一个新的英国也说不定，他不记得以前是否有这样的事情了。  
  
伦敦许久没有享受晴朗的夜晚，这样的晚上往往是德军的狂欢。上一次在夜里观赏星空是什么时候？英国记不清时间了，但聒噪的美利坚在他旁边叨叨不停的样子他反而记得异常清晰。上一年的冬天伦敦人或许还可以挺起腰板来“更加照常营业”，嘲讽那些德国佬。但是，不再了。形势越来越糟糕，从三月份起，袭击愈演愈烈。四、五月份的伦敦城里不用睁眼便能闻到焦虑，能烤焦空气的焦虑。  
  
英国不会屈服但是不意味着英国不会失败。  
  
他几乎不能呼吸了。他以为四月的那次已经够猛烈了，但显然，那边的也下了某种决心。今夜伦敦仍然得不到宁静，那些飞机简直要贴着地面来撞毁这座城市。  
  
火药味混着不知是什么燃烧的气味，随着他艰难的呼吸划伤他的喉咙，他努力不去想象自己气管和肺部可能沾染的东西。耳膜应该受了伤，有些温热的液体在缓缓流淌，身体其他地方有些不严重的擦伤，左手臂旧伤未好又添新伤，胸口那里恐怕已经血肉模糊，似乎还在燃烧。各种疼痛接踵而来让他有些麻木，他以前从未想过自己居然可以承受如此多的苦痛。  
  
他的意识有点模糊，但不得不说这是一个难得的放松的机会。  
  
战争，战争，即使已经意识模糊，那些东西依然不断地在他眼前涌现。警报声里的奔跑，轰鸣声里的飞机，爆炸声里的火海，残垣断壁下一个个努力生存的人，婴儿的哭喊里杂着低声的啜泣......还有那个，偷偷跑来支援的美国。  
  
先是背着自家总统和那些小伙子不知用了什么方法从加拿大过来，然后用不知道从哪里学的技巧与那些轰炸机战斗。结果自己与美国的第一次的会面，当然是从他到英国来算，居然是在医院的病房。不过据某人后来承认，他进医院前除了战斗也私下里去看过几次自己，一时间他的心里充满了奇怪的感受。  
  
在美国被带回去后，他很少能再听到关于那位“美国”的消息。首相对美国的请求一直没能得到期望中的回应，随着春季的到来是更多的袭击，算起来他已经不知道多久没有好好休息了。  
  
呼吸越来越困难，他就要抓不住自己的意识了。太奇怪了，居然在这种时候想到了那个美国。仅存的些许意识让他痛苦不堪，心脏的跳动（beat）却如雷鸣。  
  
“亚瑟——”  
  
似乎有人呼唤他的名字，已经很久没有听到这个名字了。想要回应，身体却早已动弹不得。  
  
呼唤他的声音尽管模糊却不间断，甚至有些声嘶力竭，但这足以拉住他溺水的意识了。他挣扎着，再次挪动没有受伤的右臂。他能感觉到右手附近的土砾并没有他想象的那么沉重、那么有压迫感，应该离土表比较近，他想。  
  
他借助微弱的呼吸用尽最后的力气，终于感觉到指尖接触到外面的空气。  
  
接着他便感觉到被一只干燥有力、温度几乎要灼伤他的手紧紧抓住。  
  
是美国，他想。  
  
方才雷鸣般的心跳似乎变了声，有点像紧密的击（beat)鼓声。  
  
他能感觉到身上的压迫感在减小。终于，他睁开眼睛，大口呼吸，还没来得及看清美国，对方的脑袋却突然抵住他的胸膛（尽管那里还有些土，但是谁介意呢？）。  
  
他努力抬起已经自由的右臂，用手掌覆在美国棕金色的脑袋上，抓到了几个小土块。他的呼吸已经平稳了不少。  
  
“该死的，我要是早点来就好了。”美国还穿着他那件棕色夹克。  
  
英国摩挲着美国的头发，没有说什么。  
  
“回去吧，美国，这里不安全。”沉默许久，英国终于开口了，用他那沙哑的声音。  
  
“我马上带你去避难的地方。”  
  
“不，不是。我是说让你回美国。据我所知，美国并没有参战。”  
  
“为什么？”美国一边扒去英国身上的土一边问他，听起来有些生气“难道我不能和那些小伙子一样吗？”  
  
“你知道的，国会那边......但是总统，他很愿意帮助你们，当然我也是。”  
  
“所以，让我留下来吧。”  
  
“伦敦很危险，你不该......”  
  
“我会没事的，”他停下手上的动作，钴蓝色的眼睛透过镜片，直直地看着英国“你也是。”  
  
土砾已经清理完毕，英国忽略美国想要扶起他的手，咬着牙自己扒着土站了起来。然而袭击还没有结束，随着附近一个建筑在轰炸声中倒下，英国也几乎要摔倒在地上。  
  
美国早有准备，一把扶住英国，只感觉骨头硌得他疼。  
  
“我知道，你很坚强，不会轻易倒下。但是你现在受伤了，所以，不要拒绝我的帮助。”  
  
“不会轻易倒下......当然，你们一直都是这么想的不是吗？”紧接着英国便痛苦地咬住嘴唇闭上眼睛，抓紧胸口已经染血的衣服。  
  
美国感觉到英国瞬间的绷紧，没再多说，直接背起英国跑向避难处。  
  
  
  
第二天美国是在英国的临时办公室见到英国的。  
  
“哦，你应该提前告诉我的。”  
  
英国几乎全身都是绷带，看得出来他努力尝试过用外套遮住他们，左手臂被石膏固定，挂在胸前，精神比美国想象的好得多，如果忽略他那有点肿的眼睛的话。此时正在茶几上小心的弄他的茶。  
  
“不过你正好赶上了。来吧小伙子，尝一下。”  
  
“和以前味道一样。”美国顺势坐到英国旁边的单人沙发，直接拿起茶杯喝了一口。说实话，精致的茶杯在他手里捏着总有一种奇妙的感觉。  
  
“你喜欢这个。”  
  
“没错。你怎么样了？”  
  
“哦，我，”英国似乎又变回了昨天晚上那种糟糕的感觉“我很好。首相先生告诉我了。”  
  
美国担忧地望向他。  
  
“当然，这是个好消息，从昨天晚上看来，他们暂时不会来我的麻烦了，不是吗？”  
  
“我不认为你很好。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“你很骄傲，英国，骄傲又坚强。”美国继续说下去“在我眼里英国是个美丽的国家，伦敦也是一座漂亮的城市。你和他们一直以来努力地守护着这些，但是现在......”  
  
他们彼此心知肚明，现在的伦敦几乎已经是废墟了。  
  
“伤心的话，就发泄出来。至少现在在我这里，亚瑟，你不必让自己如此痛苦。”  
  
英国别过头去，肩膀轻轻颤抖。  
  
“我明白的，这应该是最后一次了。但是...几乎全部毁掉了，所有的一切，那些无辜的生命也不会再回来了。”英国痛苦地闭上眼睛。  
  
美国站起身来走近年长者，隔着手套抚上英国脸上的纱布“我知道，你很努力了。”然后俯身，吻上英国的额头。  
  
  
  
英国此刻正尴尬地和美国挨着坐在沙发上，刚才作为年长者却被对方安慰了一通着实让他想起来有点丢人。  
  
“英国你是不是发烧了？”  
  
“什么？”突然被打破的沉默吓了他一跳“你为什么这么说？”  
  
“我是说，呃，你的脸看起来红得不太正常。”  
  
“哦，今天下午的天气太好了不是吗？”  
  
“对了该死的我都忘了，”美国突然喊起来“你要睡觉了！”  
  
“伤患应该多休息，更要好好睡午觉！”说着就拉起英国，走向办公室的隔间。  
  
“看！我就知道这里有床！”  
  
“你这个任性的家伙，我要喘不上气了！”英国还没来得及反抗就被对方用被子压在床上。  
  
“别皱着眉头了。总统那边会想办法给予更多的支持。而且我还记得呢，你以前和我讲的，伦敦城和火的故事。”  
  
“我以为你都忘了以前的事情......”英国小声嘟囔着，困意已然袭上他的眼皮。  
  
“他总在火里毁灭又重生。一切都会好的，不是吗？”  
  
英国点了点头，闭上眼睛“希望如此。”  
  
“我会留在这里一段时间。”  
  
“你得回去，我可不想再看见你再被那样'带'回去......”  
  
“我向他请了假，”美国看到英国的肩膀已经放松“况且，我很想你。”  
  
午后的办公室十分安静，美国能清楚地听见英国平稳的呼吸，还有自己的心跳（beat）。  
  
“亚瑟？”他小声地试探，床上的人没有回应。  
  
美国摘下右手的手套，小心地拨开英国的刘海，慢慢地，轻柔地再次吻上英国的额头。  
  
在闭上办公室门的一刻，他清楚地听到了英国闷闷的声音。  
  
“我也是。”  
  



End file.
